1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying, by means of a dot matrix, characters and special symbols, such as an underline sign or a bold face discrimination sign, used to modify the displayed character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing electronic typewriters and the like equipped with a display apparatus which displays characters and other data inputted from keys, a large number of display elements are required to constitute a dot matrix per character when displaying an underline below a desired character or directly displaying a bold face (i.e. thick) character. Particularly, in the case where the number of display elements is limited, disadvantageously, it becomes difficult to identify the character and special symbol or sometimes even impossible to achieve the display thereof.